L'arène
by steph46
Summary: L'arène : mais qu'est elle vraiment ? Une fic pleine de mystères qui vous fera voyager dans le temps... Des combats à foison et du suspense rythmeront votre lecture !Pensez à reviewer pour donner votre avis !
1. Survie

Chapitre 1:

Courir. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Droite. Les murs sombres et humides du souterrain défilaient de part et autre, si vite qu'il ne pouvait plus en distinguer les pierres. Stop. Réfléchir. La fronde ne lui servirai à rien dans ces petits couloirs, il lui faudrait donc utiliser la hache. Bien que son poursuivant essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, Arzig pouvait entendre les pas qui se rapprochaient –flip flap flip flap-. Arzig décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de fuir et de prendre les choses en main. Au carrefour suivant, il ramassa un caillou. Il s'accroupit à l'angle, bloqua sa respiration, attendant l'autre. De longues secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles il avait l'impression que son poursuivant s'amusait à faire du sur-place pour l'énerver. Puis soudain, il se rendit compte que l'autre n'était plus très loin et lança la pierre dans le couloir opposé. L'ennemi s'y engagea sans même réfléchir, présentant son dos à Arzig. Rapidement et sans bruit, Arzig se glissa près de lui et voulu lui assener un coup de hache dans la tête, mais il le manqua –SCHTAK– fit-elle lorsqu'elle se planta entre les omoplates de son adversaire qui hurla de douleur.

«Merde! » échappa Arzig

Il retira précipitamment sa hache. Son ennemi s'écroula sur le sol, et, dans un effort surhumain, tenta d'attraper son couteau qui avait glissé quelque centimètre plus loin. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en saisir, –SCHTAK! SCHTAK! – Arzig l'avait déjà refrappé. Le sang avait éclaboussé les murs et Arzig en était couvert de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'il retourna le corps –SPLASH…– pour vérifier le décès fortuit de son ennemi, il eut un spasme de dégoût, se rendant compte que l'homme sur le sol ne ressemblait plus à rien, qu'il n'y avait là plus qu'un tas de chair informe. Regardant autours de lui de manière horrifiée, il vit le sang répandu sur plusieurs mètres, coulant sur les murs comme pour se rapprocher de lui et pour lui reprocher son geste.

Il n'aurait pas dû me poursuivre comme cela…Et puis c'est le jeu: tuer ou être tué se défendit-il auprès de lui-même

En plus il n'a pas eu de chance: une pierre polie comme arme de combat rapproché, ce n'est pas très pratique…

Ah par contre voilà qui est intéressant: un arc! Ce sera bien plus pratique que ma fronde.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Arzig se dépêcha alors de récupérer l'arc et les 15 flèches que possédait le gars.

De toute façon, je ne suis plus très loin du Sas 12-S et cela ne me servira probablement pas se dit-il

Et il se remit à courir.


	2. Un rêve

Chapitre 2:

Lorsque le réveil commença à jouer la 9ème symphonie de Beethoven, il était encore dans un rêve bizarre où s'affrontaient violemment des guerriers…C'était un vrai massacre…

_Encore une réminiscence de ma jeunesse! _se dit-il en se réveillant doucement…

_Alala ces jeux vidéos qu'est__ ce__ qu'ils ont pu me marquer…._

Pendant que son Isa finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner il se permit de rêvasser à son adolescence.

_Combien de parties de Guérilla on a pu faire avec ce bon vieux Gari!! Combien d'attaques menées de front avec nos deux escouades! Combien de rush où l'on se retrouvait seulement à deux contre des régiments entiers… On mourrait, certes, mais on était des héros!! Les deux meilleurs Guérilléros de la région!!_

_Isa n'est plus toute jeune, il va falloir que je pense à la changer… 10 ans déjà que je l'ai!__ Ca fait une semaine qu'elle n'a pas fait le ménage bien que je lui rappelle tout le temps… Un gros problème de mémoire… Elle n'arrive même pas à commencer à préparer assez tôt le petit déjeuner pour avoir fini quand je me lève… _

La précédente n'avait duré que 3 années avant qu'il ne doive s'en séparer malgré lui. La pauvre avait complètement disjoncté. Bien sûr ils étaient venus la chercher et s'en étaient bien occupé… Mais il avait fallu qu'il en trouve une autre qui lui plaise… Il avait déjà eu tellement de mal à la trouver… Il lui faudrait encore dénicher la perle rare, celle qui ne ressemble à aucune autre et qui soit abordable… La dernière fois il avait mis 3 mois pour la trouver… 3 horribles long mois qu'il avait passé seul… Son appartement était devenu un vrai champ de guerre… Quand Isa était arrivé à la maison elle avait passé une semaine à tout trier, ranger, nettoyer… Il fallait qu'il en trouve rapidement une autre cette fois ci… Il ne survivrai pas à une nouvelle solitude aussi longue.

« Il est 8h10 Max, et tu as réunion à 8h00. Il faudrait que tu partes dans moins de dix minutes» lui rappela Isa

«Mince! Isa t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt? Il est vraiment temps que tu t'en aille ma vieille! C'est dommage on a passé pourtant de bons moment… Mais là tu déconne vraiment!»

«Mais Max je t'ai prévenu comme tu me l'avait dem…»

«Téléphone vite au bureau MAINTENANT et dit leur que j'arrive dans quelques minutes!»

«D'accord»

Heureusement Isa n'avait pas oublié de préparer son linge qui était soigneusement plié, à portée de main sur la chaise de la chambre et il put s'habiller très rapidement: enfilage du pantalon, mise de la chemise par-dessus la tête, main gauche dans la veste pendant que la droite tente d'attacher le bouton du pantalon,…

Isa, voyant Max bien empêtré et à la limite de tomber, l'aida à attacher son pantalon, finir d'enfiler sa veste, attacher sa cravate, lacer ses chaussures… Pendant ce temps Max eut le temps de se coiffer, enfin de se passer la main dans les cheveux, de se regarder dans la glace, de… et bien non c'est tout! Il est vrai que malgré son âge Isa était quand même d'une rapidité impressionnante…

«Isa tu as bien appelé le bureau?»

«Oui, ils t'attendent»

«Merci, à ce soir ma grande!»

Par chance son bureau ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues d'ici.

A peine arrivé, il eut droit aux habituelles plaisanteries:

«Alors t'es plus célibataire et une femme t'a retenu au lit?» lui lança d'un ton moqueur Nicolas

«Haha très marrant!! Et toi t'as mordu personne Mr le chien de garde de l'immeuble?»

«Oula Mr le célibataire n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui!Bonne journée quand même…»

«On lui dira» chuchota Max plus pour lui que pour le gardien d'immeuble

Lorsque Max arriva enfin à son bureau et qu'il aperçut le patron il comprit immédiatement qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise journée… A peine eut-il le temps de s'installer sur son fauteuil et de mettre en route son ordinateur que «P'tit chef», comme on l'appelait - avec plus ou moins de discrétion - dans ce service, lui sauta dessus et l'agressa verbalement:

«Mr le célibataire a-t-il enfin passé une longue nuit accompagné?» lui demanda méchamment P'tit chef

Décidant de ne pas le provoquer Max retint une réponse acerbe qui n'aurait fait qu'aggraver son humeur…

_Autant que toi P'tit chef ! Mais la différence c'est que moi ça m'est déjà arrivé…_

Le silence étant parfois préférable, Max se contenta d'attendre d'un air coupable…

«Je t'ai posé une question Max!! Il me semble que la moindre des politesses serait de répondre!»

«Non Monsieur»

«C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Tu étais juste en retard pour m'énerver!!Malheureusement pour toi tu as loupé la distribution des sujets… Tu couvriras donc la kermesse du Square ce matin. Et cette après midi tu iras interviewer les nouveaux jeunes SDF en essayant de ne pas te faire tuer… Ce serait vraiment _trop dommage_ qu'on soit obligé de te remplacer par quelqu'un de compétant...»

«Oui Monsieur»

La journée promettait d'être longue.


End file.
